


Make a dream last

by Anonymous



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, and old WIP i found too telenovelesque to post before, but you only live once, drama motherfucker can you speak it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Anyone could walk in on us”, he says but his grin is wolfish and he gives a short, fleshly thrust that gives away his true intentions. Shuri answers with a heart stopping hip roll.“I don’t care…”





	Make a dream last

She deserves so much more than stolen kisses and frantic joining in secluded corners of the Palace but Bucky has never been impervious to her pert nose and mutinous smile. So that’s why, after the continuous teasing she tortured him with during the Council’s monthly security meeting, he pins his princess against an old stone wall, the gentle weight of her legs around his hips. _Again_.

His chest swells with masculine pride at each heated expletive coming out of her mouth and he takes his time, peppering her neck with feverish kisses until Shuri rewards him with more and melts in his arms. He feels so aware of everything, her little breasts pressed against his chest, the softness of her arms around his neck, the sweet and tangy taste of her tongue sucking his.

Bucky makes a point to grate his beard against her throat and cheeks because that’s what she loves, until the tease becomes unbearable and he has to possess her right here and then.

A deep growl escapes him when her body ripples against his. Then he simply loses control.

“I can’t wait …I’m sorry, _I can’t_”, he rasps against her lips, deft hands already pulling down the zip to his pants. Then he pulls her skirt up until it hugs her waist.

Shuri bucks against him, carving her hands in his hair.

“_Please_…”

Bucky curls his metal arm around her, and brushes her soaked underwear aside with his flesh hand. Her entire body trembles with need. He sighs happily, yearned for and wanted in a way he would have never dared dream about.

“C’mon, love. Come meet me halfway”, he says, voice gone ragged.

Shuri digs her nails in his shoulders and whines beautifully. A shudder cuts across Bucky’s body when she arches her hips and he finally sinks inside. It’s not much, not nearly enough, but just the right bit to settle the ache and make him dizzy.

“F-_fuck_”, she lets out against his cheek.

And then, his eyes shut at the magnitude of the need he feels for her. Insane. Intense. _Everything_.

Nothing else matters but Shuri clamped tight around him, her broken sighs igniting his blood.

Bucky kisses her hard, sucks her lips then her tongue like ripe fruit. Then he gently nudges her cheek with his nose so she gets the hint and offers her neck for the taking. He smiles against her skin when she moans low at his first thrust, something strong and deliberate. And he takes his time, as if they had any, almost arrogant in his façade of mastery while Shuri unabashedly surrenders to her needs.

Hard strokes in. Delayed thrusts out. It’s a calculated merry-go-round, just so his princess appreciates every inch and ridge of him. Just him. Because she’s his.

“More, Bucky, please give me more…”

“Not yet”, he counters, perfectly happy with the state of things such as they are. Her petulant pout almost makes him laugh but he settles for brushing braids away from her face.

He loves her like this, dark bronze glistening with sweat and desperate for more. But he knows how defiant she can be. Her eyes glimmer with competitive spirit and Bucky can tell he’s in trouble.

He stills. A dark chuckle slips past him when she lifts her chin with an air of challenge.

“_Got something on your mind_ ?”, he asks, in Wakandan, and Shuri rewards him with a light giggle. She loosens the clutch of her arms around his neck and shrugs.

“Maybe so…”

Bucky tips his head back to watch her intently, ignoring the primal call to resume his movements and he finds it’s the sweetest torture. Shuri keeps him warm but he’s unable to move because her gaze commands him so. His hands drag gentle caresses on her sides instead.

“Care to share ?”

Shuri hums, offering another mutinous smile. He gives a hoarse sigh when she pulls him close, cradling the back of his neck. She clenches around him once. Unclenches just as deliberately.

That alone almost undoes him. He curses under his breath.

“Nope”, she smiles.

“Anyone could walk in on us”, he says but his grin is wolfish and he gives a short, fleshly thrust that gives away his true intentions. Shuri answers with a heart stopping hip roll. 

“I don’t care…”

Bucky feels pride then. This gem of a woman is his. All his. _Because she chose him_. And he doesn’t care about anything else. In this moment, public disapproval seems so trivial.

They say it’s nothing but temporary. That Shuri will come back to reason and tire of having an exotic dog on a leash. It’s the forbidden that attracts her, pushing limits and boundaries but eventually, she’ll grow out of it. It’s her duty to.

_An outsider has nothing to do with the jewel and pride of Wakanda. _

Bucky most acutely knows he’s holding a precious burden in his arms and that, whatever they have, he has no place in her future. He’s broken beyond repair, no matter how much work Shuri put into healing him. Sure, the Winter Soldier is wiped out of his mind. But he’s come to terms with being a weapon and refuses to stand idle as, a few years from now; she gets crowned and betrothed to another man, someone less controversial, brighter, richer, younger.

The fist of jealousy clings to his stomach then. He inhales sharply to contain it.

He’s an agent. Always will be. Doesn’t have any other skillset but to bound and raid and kill. And he won’t get to choose the moment when he’ll be put to sleep. He knows Shuri believes otherwise. He can only hope she won’t be near when it happens, and somehow dreads the moment he’ll have to announce her he’s joining the War dogs. Something she always warned him about.

But in _this_ moment, Bucky can get past all that. Because she’s safe in his arms, warm and damp and so, _so passionate_.

So Bucky gives a slight nod, presses his free hand against the wall and resumes languid thrusts that makes Shuri’s mouth go slack and her eyelids droop.

In and out, over and over, until her thighs clutch his hips and her nails dig into his ass, the rising tide of her cries ringing in his ears as he takes them both higher and higher.

* * *

Bucky crosses his arms firmly, shoulder pressed against the wall. There’s not much going on outside but the lapping of the rain against the grass. He idly thinks of the row of bougainvillea lining a wall outside while Shuri does her best to smooth the wrinkles on her blouse and skirt.

He watches her brush lace before she catches his staring. Her fond and spontaneous smile tugs at his heartstrings. Which is why they need to stop this. This secret relationship which hasn’t been secretive for a long time and threatens the fragile equilibrium of Wakanda ever since the King opened its borders.

She’s heir to the throne. A Queen in the making. Bucky has been selfish enough. Now the haze of hormones has lifted, he can be a rational man again.

Shuri fixes her hair into a high ponytail, and his irreverent mind goes to the different ways he could have her again. He shuts it down, averts his eyes to the rest of the room. Ancient wood panels, clays masks, spears and rattan furniture.

He’s not good with words but isn’t the kind to shy away from uncomfortable discussions. He slightly shakes his head when Shuri makes a move in his direction. She freezes. He clears his throat.

She purses her lips and stiffens, too spirited for her own good.

“_What’s going on_ ?”, she asks.

He almost cowers at her tone. The one she uses in solemn circumstances.

“I’m sorry”, he starts, working hard to maintain her gaze.

“For what ?”

“_Everything_.”

She chuckles mirthlessly.

“What the hell are you on about ?”

Bucky sighs, carves a hand through his disheveled hair. His strands are still damp from their previous activities and it takes everything in him not to backpedal. It would be so easy to sneak a few more kisses, pay his amends and go back to the status quo.

Shuri steps forward, plants her feet right in front of him. It makes it so much harder to deny her, her skin still smelling like the both of them. Hell, the entire room _reeks_ of the warmth and spicy wafts of sex. Their sex.

She waves a hand between their bodies.

“Please. Do elaborate. I have all day”

He shakes his head, mouth closing into a thin line.

“I should have contained myself instead of acting like a fuckin caveman. But don’t worry. This won’t happen again.”

Her beautiful face is the perfect portrait of contained irritation now. Shuri crosses her arms defensively, arching an eyebrow.

“Bucky, stop picking stuff in the assault lexical field because we both know it couldn’t be further from the truth. I was the one who kept ‘_forgetting_’ my underwear at your place before we even started anything. Now, _what exactly is on your mind_?”

He doesn’t have a lover in front of him anymore. He has a princess asking for answers, born and bred into authority so that, even if she’s a tiny thing compared to his broad frame, Bucky feels assailed by her particular brand of command. Fear and arousal combined.

“I want out”, he slurs.

Shuri twitches as if he just laid a hand on her.

“Wh-_what_ ?”

And Bucky doesn’t relent. Supports her gaze. She’s going to hate what’s next.

“Your Highness, _I want out_. I think it’s time. We’ve both had our fun.”

He sees her clenching her hands into little fists. If she were anything other than a princess, she would have slapped him hard. Bucky knows he deserves it. But making her resent him is the easiest way to go and the fastest. He’s gonna prove himself worthy of every degrading moniker the opponents to their affair saddled to his name.

He goes on at her silence, fabricating lie after lie, twisting their story into a grim fairytale.

“Are you finished ?”, Shuri butts in after he apologizes for seducing her and taking advantage of their proximity back when she healed him, three years ago.

“Only if you get where I come from”, Bucky counters, swallowing hard.

Shuri shakes her head.

“Trust me, I do. But I didn’t expect your fantasy of self-flagellation and martyr would go this far.”

Bucky freezes at the blow. He furrows his brows then.

“What ?”

“You heard me. Don’t expect me to coddle you anymore, Bucky. You’re a grown ass man. It’s not going to happen. This is not Shakespeare. This is real life.”

“_You’re a princess_.”

“Really ? How did you know ? What gives it away, pray tell ? The crippling responsibilities or the constant monitoring from the public eye ? How dare I forget I’m a princess, right ?!

Bucky pulls away at the weight of her sarcasm. Her voice has nearly gone shrill now. He only stops when he finds there’s enough distance between them. When the ache to hoist her in his arms and kiss her hard is not so paralyzing.

He kneads the back of his neck, turning his back on her. Then he shuts his eyes to settle the chaos of his thoughts.

Slowly, he turns to face her again.

“You don’t want to stop ?”, he rasps.

Shuri scoffs.

“Not when you give me these sorry excuses. I deserve better than that.”

“So when does this stop ?”, Bucky almost growls. The lid to his own emotions has been lifted now.

He walks towards her, stops in front of her in two strides.

“Only when _you_ get to decide it, princess ? Am I that disposable to you ? I don’t get to have a say in it ?”

Her lips quiver and she turns her head, small frame shuddering with anger.

“You can talk. Dumping me right after sex ? _How is that not treating me as disposable_ ? Or maybe they were right about you Americans and black women. It probably didn’t mean anything to you, right ?”

It’s a slap across the face, nothing less. He contains a loud hitch. Shuri’s eyes are filled with tears she refuses to spill. And Bucky could do the right thing still. Hold her hand, stroke her cheek, any gesture to show her how wrong she is. She’s all the bold literature in the world when he’s only a whisper. She shines like a star in a world of weak candles.

_She’s everything._

But it would give her too much power over him to confess so.

His next words are just as cruel as hers.

“Probably yeah. You know I’m a forties man. Old habits die hard apparently.”

His heightened senses could have prevented him from getting slapped hard but he doesn’t do anything about it. He cashes the blow and doesn’t move an inch, shutting his eyes.

There’s a sob that breaks his heart. When he opens his eyes again, he nearly loses balance.

Shuri is short of breath and she keeps making a back and forth between her buzzing hand and his face. He doesn’t know if she left an imprint on his cheek and honestly wishes she could.

Then she closes her palm and brings her hands in front of her as regally as possible, lifting her chin.

Her voice sounds hoarse and broken but her words are crystal clear.

“Forgive me for hitting you, Sergeant Barnes. This is an abuse of power and I promise this won’t happen again. Consider yourself a free man as well. I really misjudged the depth of our relationship. For that, I apologize even more. It is truly my biggest mistake.”

After a curt nod, Shuri turns around, taking the way out with a large stride. The door thumps nearly as hard as his heart when it closes after her.

Bucky shuts his eyes, and brings his fingers to the bridge of his nose. There. His princess is gone. There's no way their relationship could ever recover from that.


End file.
